


Zuko The Undying

by JollyGoth



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Fire Nation Won, Dead Aang (Avatar), Drug Use, Harems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyGoth/pseuds/JollyGoth
Summary: In an alternate timeline where the Fire Nation won the war and killed the Avatar, Zuko goes on a quest to take back the world and kill his father with the help of his newfound harem.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Ty Lee/Zuko (Avatar), Zuko/Harem(Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Rebanished

The Fire Nation had won the war. The Avatar was dead. As Ozai's Firebenders approached the Earth Kingdom, Ozai quieted the fires. 

"STOP THE ATTACK!" Ozai shouted. "The Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe citizens can be loyal to me. I changed my plans. Besides, we need the land to build civilization!" 

The Firebenders agreed and ceased their attacks. 

Meanwhile, Azula had struck Katara with lightning, leaving both Zuko and Katara crippled. 

"Good, both of these peasants are defeated!" Azula said. "Can I have my coronation now?" 

"Yes, my princess." The Fire Sage said. "Hail Firelord Azula!" The Firelord placed the crown on Azula's head. 

"Zuko, you are banished, or should I say re-banished?" Azula said in her usual sarcastic tone. "Either way, you're banished, so get the hell out of the Fire Nation!" Mai and Ty Lee showed up. 

"If Zuko is banished then we are banished too!" Mai said. 

"So be it!" Azula told Mai. "Mai and Ty Lee, you are banished! Take the Water Tribe peasant with you!" Zuko left the Fire Nation, stealing a Fire Navy Ship since his old ship was destroyed. He boarded the ship along with Katara, Mai, and Ty Lee, sailing the globe to gather a harem. 

"Welcome to Expedition Zuko, where I am the captain and you are my crew mates." Zuko announced. "It would be best not to think of us as pirates, but noble pirates of justice." 

"But Aang is dead, so how are you going to beat the Firelord?" Katara asked. 

"We will beat him in numbers, and take back the world one nation at a time." Zuko answered. "I will give a name to my harem, and call it Team Zuko." 

"So it's like Team Avatar, but with a Zuko?" Mai questioned. 

"Exactly." Zuko said. "The Avatar is dead, so I am the closest we have to an Avatar." Ty Lee, set a course for Makapu Village, we are going to recruit Jin and Song in a labor camp north of the village." 

"Oh, while we are there, can I get my fortune told?" Ty Lee asked. 

"No Ty Lee, we are on a mission to get crew mates!" Zuko said. "Jin will be our cook, since I met her at a restaurant, and Song will be our navigator." Zuko's new ship set sail for Makapu Village.


	2. On The Rails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko rescues Jin and Song from a concentration camp while Azula and Sokka go on their first date.

Zuko's ship landed in Makapu Village, arriving at the port. Zuko's crew were on their way to find the camp where Jin and Song were being held. 

"The labor camp should be north of this village." Zuko said. "Let us proceed." Zuko and his harem proceeded into the snowy mountainous region where they saw a tall steel walled area with a black iron prison cell building with a red roof and a red Fire Nation banner on it. There were guards in the towers surrounding the prison area. 

"That must be where Jin and Song are being held." Mai said. 

"Exactly, Mai." Zuko said. "We're busting in there to save them!" Mai came into the prison unit and used her knife to open the cell, releasing Jin. Katara cut the prison bars to release Song. Katara broke the Jave Collars with Waterbending. 

"There is a train on the rails, it's our way out of here!" Zuko announced. "Everyone on the train!" Zuko led Katara, Mai, Ty Lee, Jin and Song onto the train. Jin and Song appeared to be drugged, as he tried to snap them out of it. 

"Must...work!" Jin said. 

"Snap out of it!" Zuko told Jin. "You are being set free!" 

"Stand back, and watch me clean the drugs out of her body." As there was a full moon out, Katara started Bloodbending Jin, forcing her to cough up all the cocaine in her system. Katara threw it out the window with Waterbending. She did the same to Song, Bloodbending her and forcing her to cough up the cocaine, and throwing it out into the snow. 

"Thank you, Katara." Jin said. 

"Thank you, Katara." Song said. 

"You're welcome." Katara said. 

Meanwhile, Sokka was captured by Azula as a war prisoner, stuck in the same cell that once held Iroh. 

"Sokka, the pride of the South pole and member of Team Avatar is my prisoner." Azula said to Sokka. 

"Let me go you monster!" Sokka shouted. 

"I can let you go under one condition, and if the condition is met, I will give you all the meat you want." 

"YEEEY!" Sokka cheered. 

"Will you pledge loyalty to me?" Azula asked. 

"Oh Firelord Azula, I pledge loyalty to you." Sokka said. 

"Perfect!" Azula unlocked the cell. "I dub thee Sokka of Southern Water Tribe as Honorary Fire Nation." Azula laid her sword on Sokka's shoulder. "As an Honorary Fire Nation citizen, you will have access to Fire Nation records that the public cannot access, and you will have open access to the royal palace, as long as you pledge loyalty to me, Firelord Azula." 

"I accept." Sokka said. 

"Now then, we will go on our first royal date together!" Azula announced. "Change into some nice Fire Nation threads to avoid attracting attention." Sokka and Azula went into the palace, where Sokka put on some of Zuko's old clothes that he wore when he was un-banished in Book 3. Sokka presented his outfit to Azula. 

"Sokka you look so adorable!" Azula chirped, feeling flattered. 

"I know a nice high class restaurant in Capital City." They served the finest sushi made from fish once owned by Fire Nation military officers." 

"I could go with that!" Sokka said, feeling excited. 

"We are off!" Azula said. "Guards, carry us to our royal train!" The guards escorted Sokka and Azula to their royal train, a gold and red locomotive with black details carrying red and black cars, and a red, black, and gold car in the back. 

The train was in the train station inside the palace, awaiting for the Firelord to board it. Sokka and Azula boarded the train. The train whistle blew and carried Sokka and Azula along the rails of Capital City, chugging along. They stopped at the station near the restaurant, being just a short walk away. The guards escorted Sokka and Azula to the place. 

"Table for two please." Azula said. 

"Firelord Azula." The waiter questioned. "Right this way, Madame Firelord, your money is no good here." 

"Ooh, I like this!" Sokka squealed. 

"See, I love how people just worship us!" Azula said. 

"What can I get for you and your royal husband?" A waitress asked. 

"He's my boyfriend, we are not married yet." Azula said. "I will have the Chili Pepper Chardonnay." 

"But Azula, you're not old enough to drink!" Sokka told Azula. 

"I am the Firelord, dammit!" Azula said. "I do what I want." 

"Ok, I will have a Lychee-Cola." Sokka said. 

"Oh, I am sorry, we don't have Lychee Cola, is Bacui-si ok?" 

"Yea, I will take Bacui-si." Sokka said. 

"Can we go ahead and order our food?" Azula asked. 

"Sure!" the waitress said. 

"I will have the Elephant Koi roll, made from Admiral Zhao's elephant koi." Sokka said. 

"I will have the Southern Cod Roll, made from Yon Rha's Southern Cod." Azula said. 

"Ok, the Elephant Koi roll is 15 pieces, and the Southern Cod Roll is 16 pieces." The waitress said. "Is that ok?" 

"It's fine." Azula said. 

"Ok, I will get started." 

"I see what you did there." Sokka said. "You got the sushi made from a a fish previously owned by the man who killed my mother to try and please me?" Sokka said, about to get angry. 

"Well, considering I am eating one of his possessions, I guess you could call it sweet revenge." Azula said in a flirty tone. 

"That sounds not too bad." Sokka agreed. "Baby, you are my forever girl." Sokka and Azula were handed their food and they ate away. They started gnawing on their sushi, devouring it, and ate till they could not eat anymore. Sokka drank all his Bacui-si, and Azula already drank all her Chili Pepper Chardonnay. 

"That was fun." Azula said. The waitress came up to them. 

"Firelord Azula, your money is no good here, so your whole meal is on the house." The waitress left. 

"That was fun." Azula said. "Now I am feeling drunk." Sokka carried Azula back to the railroad car. The mighty roar of the engine sounded as the train escorted Sokka and Azula back to the palace. Sokka and Azula arrived at the palace station and got out. Sokka carried Azula onto her bed. He gave her a kiss as the alcohol cleared out. 

"I love you, Azula." Sokka said. 

"Of course I love you, isn't it obvious?" Azula joked. 

"You share my brand of sarcasm." Sokka said. Sokka and Azula changed into their nighttime wear and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lychee-Cola is based on Coca Cola, and Bacui-Si is based on Pepsi. The line about them not having Lychee-Cola is a reference to a classic John Belushi SNL sketch line, "No Coke, only Pepsi."


	3. The Fantabulous Emancipation of Sokka Watertribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka is banished from the Fire Nation, coming to his senses and frees Suki

Sokka spoke to Azula while she sat in her throne. 

"I want to ask you about something." Sokka said. "WHERE THE HELL IS SUKI!" Azula laughed. "I haven't seen Suki since Sozin's Comet, so where is she?" Azula laughed. 

"Suki is a wanted criminal, sent to a special holding cell in New Ozai, possibly facing execution." 

"YOU BASTARD!" Sokka screamed. "I can't believe I trusted you! You are going to execute my first true love!" 

"Fine, then you are banished!" Azula shrieked. "Get out of my sight." 

"I knew Fire Nation bastards like you could not be trusted, good fucking day to you!" Sokka flipped Azula off on the way out. Sokka changed into his Water Tribe clothes and escaped the palace. He stole a hot air balloon as "Holding Out For A Hero" by Bonnie Tyler played in the background. Sokka flew the hot air balloon all the way to New Ozai, and jumped off the hot air balloon, sending it crashing into a Fire Nation battlement. 

Sokka punched a Fire Nation soldier and stole his sword. He used his new sword to slice up the Fire Nation guards. He charged at the guards, slicing a guard in half. He ran to the gates and was blockaded by Fire Nation guards. He swung his sword and cut off a guard's head, creating an Old Faithful of blood erupting from his neck. 

Sokka broke open the gates and found some Firebenders in a hallway reminiscent of the Rogue One Hallway scene. Sokka sliced up the Fire Nation guards, swinging his sword. A non bender Fire Nation guard was wielding a musket, firing it. Sokka dodged the attack, chopped the musket in half, and stabbed the guy. He ran to the dungeon and found Suki in her cell. Sokka used his sword to break Suki out of jail, slicing the bars. Suki was set free. 

"Thanks for saving me, Sokka." Suki said. 

"Don't mention it, sweetie." Sokka said. "We got some Firebenders to kill." Sokka and Suki went up the stairs and out a window where they escaped on the mail chute. The non bender Fire Nation soldiers went after them, shooting at them with muskets.   
Sokka yanked a repeating musket from them and handed it to Suki. She fired it at the Fire Nation soldiers, killing them. 

"Great job, Suki!" Sokka said. 

"Can't talk, more Fire Nation soldiers are on the way!" Suki said. Suki cut them off by derailing the mail cart, sliding on a roof and busting into a cabbage cart. 

"MY CABBAGES!" The Cabbage man screamed. "You will pay for this!" Sokka and Suki escaped Omashu by stealing a war balloon out of the city. 

Meanwhile, Zuko was sailing out of the Earth Kingdom with Jin and Song. Jin and Song were feeling depressed after they were without cocaine for a long time. 

"Jin, you're the cook on this ship, prepare us a meal!" Zuko said. 

"I can't." Jin said. "Too mentally unstable." 

"Perhaps you and Song need to calm the minds." Zuko said. "I will guide you how Iroh guided me to lead you on the path to recovery." 

Zuko led Jin and Song inside the ship to begin their journey to recovery, as they had a long road ahead of them to get back on their feet again.


	4. Siege of the North(Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko takes back the Northern Water Tribe

While Zuko was on his way to the Northern Water Tribe, he began guidance of Jin and Song to help curb their depression. 

"Welcome to your first day of guidance." Zuko said. "We will be having tea to calm the mind." Zuko, Jin, and Song were sitting on a booth in the tower of the ship, sipping from their teacups. 

"Jin, listen here." Zuko said. "I used to be taught throughout my life that the Fire Nation was the most advanced and powerful nation in the world. I admired the Firelords throughout history, and was inspired by my father and his father before. But when Iroh showed me the world for what it really is, I realized that the world is terrified by the Fire Nation. The Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes aren't evil savages as Fire Nation propaganda taught me. They are good people." 

"I still want some of that cocaine...need to work!" Song moaned. "Must serve Firelord!" 

"We are heading to the Northern Water Tribe, so I am going to show you what I mean." Zuko said. The ship docked at the Northern Water Tribe, seen with Fire Nation banners on both sides of the gate and a big Fire Nation logo painted over the Water Tribe crest. The gates were opened, and Zuko's ship docked at the Northern Water Tribe. A blue haired girl named Kaiyo, seen with black eye makeup, black lipstick and a black fur coat and pants with a blue kimono inside was seen painting her nails with octopus ink, painting them black. 

"You there!" Zuko said. "Who might you be." 

"I am Kaiyo, the daughter of the ocean." Kaiyo said. 

"You remind me of a girl who is here with me now." Zuko said. 

"Really." Kaiyo said, smoking her rolled up Water Tribe Seaweed. 

"Here she is." Zuko came to get Mai. 

"Well, fellow girl of darkness, looks like we could hang out sometime!" Mai said to Kaiyo. 

"We are Sisters of the Night!" Kaiyo said. 

"Lost Girls!" Mai said. The two held hands together and gave a creepy purple death glow. 

"So, Kaiyo, tell me about this Ocean Spirit thing." Zuko asked. 

"When I was born, my parents dropped me where the Ocean Spirit swam, so that's how I got my fab blue hair, and when I was in Northern Water Tribe school, my peers called me Ocean Girl. It was fun at first, but it got annoying after a while." 

"That's rough, buddy." Zuko said. 

"Then I decided to follow in Katara's footsteps by challenging the patriarchal norms of the North by being a woman warrior in a boys' club. I was met with rude comments at first, but I kicked all those boys' asses and became the goth warrior princess of the Northern Water Tribe!" Kaiyo smiled with a big grin, as there was a sparkle in her teeth. 

"Listen, the Fire Nation has overran the tribe." Zuko said. "Everyone else distract the soldiers while me, Kaiyo and Mai go and handle the Governor of the North." Katara was fighting the Firebenders along with Ty Lee, while Jin and Song were deciding on how they were going to combat the Fire Nation. 

"Jin, we have to ward off the Fire Nation!" Song said. "Master Zuko demands it!" 

"Must work!" Jin said. 

"Enough, Jin!" Song suggested. "Find the weapons on this ship!" Jin and Song looked for the weapons on the ship but accidentally revealed a cannon.

"Whoop de damn doo, a cannon!" Song said. "The Fire Nation's latest invention." 

"You know how to work this thing?" Jin asked. 

"Easy, just load the cannonball into the cannon." Song said. She put the cannonball in the cannon. "Then pull the lever igniting the blasting jelly and the cannonball goes flying!" Jin pulled the lever igniting the jelly and sent the cannonball flying, destroying a Fire Nation tank. 

"YEAH WOO!" Jin and Song cheered, clapping. "We rule!" 

"Let's do another one!" They loaded the cannonball in the cannon and fired. The cannon killed a whole lot of Fire Nation soldiers, sending them scattering. 

"We are like so badass!" Jin said. 

"I know, this is so much fun!" Song said. 

Meanwhile, Zuko, Kaiyo and Mai confronted the Governor of the North, Governor Nimo, who had grey hair in a top knot, yellow eyes, tan skin, and a fur coat over the standard Fire Nation general uniform.

"Oh, if it isn't my favorite banished prince!" Nimo said. 

"And if it isn't my favorite Fire Nation parasite that has robbed me of my royal title!" Kaiyo said. She pulled out her sword and charged at Nimo. They clashed swords together. Nimo did a horizontal swing and hit Kaiyo's sword. Kaiyo did a vertical swing and hit Nimo's sword. Nimo swung down, but Kaiyo did a backflip. Kaiyo and Nimo swung their swords vertically simultaneously, but eventually they both got tired. 

"Stop this charade and I won't arrest you!" Nimo said. 

"Surrender the throne and I won't kill you." Kaiyo said. 

"Well I guess it will be your head then." Nimo charged at Kaiyo, but Kaiyo pulled out her revolver and shot Nimo. 

"I didn't know you brought a gun to a sword fight." Nimo said, falling over as blood spilled from his body. 

"Bury the body in the snow, it is time for the Chief to lead the charge." Zuko said. Kaiyo rode her polar bear dog into battle and blew on her horn. 

"WATERBENDERS!" Kaiyo said. "I am your new chief, the sister of Princess Yue, and the daughter of former chief Arnook, I am also your queen, so as the queen of the North, I command you to take back our tribe in the name of the Ocean Queen!" 

"CHARGE!" Kaiyo screamed. The Northern Water Tribe soldiers charged and wiped out the remaining Fire Nation soldiers with Zuko, Mai, Katara, Ty Lee, and Jin and Song helping. The Fire Nation had fled, and Kaiyo had became the queen of the Northern Water Tribe, seen wearing a purple kimono under her black fur coat, waving good bye to Zuko and his harem as they journeyed on to the South Pole to take back the South, and possibly leave Katara behind so she could be chief. Zuko would miss Katara, but she is the rightful heir to the throne after all.


End file.
